The present invention relates to a dual chambered utility type wet/dry vacuum cleaner suitable for alternating wet/dry pickup. More particularly the present invention teaches cooperating rim structures for the cover lid, outer main body tank and inner whereby the inner tank is telescopingly positioned inside the outer main body tank suspended from the peripheral rim of the outer tank.